Girls Night
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: *Loren's P.O.V* Melissa and Loren have a girls night at Lo's new apartment. Or they were supposed to. What will happen when some maybe not uninvited guests show up? Secrets will be revealed and it WILL BE SCANDALOUS, so check it out. Please? and leave a review. Thanks. Love, Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**_I just posted a new chapter of "I'll Be Seeing You Again" and I thought of this idea for a one shot. It has nothing to do with any of my stories and it is based about 6 months after the end of HH. Read and leave a review:) They are nice and make me smile. Thanks. (This will be told in Loren's P.O.V) (And Mel and Adam are donezo)_**

**_Song Recommendation: Float On by Modest Mouse_**

**_Book Recommendation: Born at Midnight by C.C Hunter _**

**_Shout Out: hermela, tnt1996, littlespankie, you._**

**_Dedication: Ben Breedlove- I encourage you to look him up on YouTube, I was deeply inspired and I hope he can do the same for you._**

**_Enjoy:)_**

**_Love, Rachel (heart)_**

I had just finished putting the honey mint mask on my face when the doorbell rang. I looked in the mirror once, and saw my face covered in a dark green goo. I tried to smile but my face was tight and I couldn't manage it. The doorbell rang again and I ran through my new apartment to open the door. Mel stood there in her Hello Kitty fuzzy sweatpants and she busted out laughing when she saw my face.

"Did the grinch throw up on you or something, Lo?" Mel pushed past me and sat down on my leather couch, propping her feet up like she owned the place. I laughed.

"No." I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my dark gray sweats and my pink sports bra. I put them on because it was hot, and usually these Girl Nights ended with nail polish everywhere and I didn't want to ruin my clothing.

"Hey Mel?!" I yelled as I wiggled into the sports bra.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Did you order the Chinese? And get the rom coms?"

I vaguely heard the door open but I didn't take much notice to it.

"Yep," Mel answered. I bent over to put my hair into a messy bun and I tied it up.

"Did you make sure you got the correct lo mien?" I started to walk back to the living room. "Because remember last time, you made me take you back to the restaurant and yell at the manager because you got chicken instead of vegetable and-"

I stopped talking and walking because in the middle of the room, sitting on my couch, was my boyfriend and his best friend. They looked up at me and my jaw dropped. Melissa started laughing loudly and she dropped on the floor, holding her stomach. Eddie smiled at me and Ian winked. I turned around and started walking back to my room.

"Girls Night my ASS!" I yelled. I heard them all start laughing.

"Yeah, you know I love your ass," Melissa yelled back. I vaguely heard Eddie push Ian after he said, "So does Eddie."

I went into my closet and grabbed a "LOVE PINK" neon green sweatshirt and I zipped it up, shaking my head the entire time. She told me it was just going to be us and some romantic comedies and some ice cream and some greasy Chinese food. She lied.

I walked out and sat across from Eddie and Ian in one of the chairs in my living room. I crossed my arms and used all of my energy to glare at Mel. She was picking herself up off the floor, still giggling. I rolled my eyes. I was kinda upset.

"So.." Ian was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry guys but I didn't know anyone else would be here so we only ordered enough food for two," I said when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to get it.

"No, I ordered for 4," Mel said.

"The price comes to 32.50," a 20 something guy wearing a green delivery shirt said as he passed me the food.

I paid and thanked him before turning around and heading into the kitchen. I was getting plates out of the cupboard and I set the bags or food on the counter. I felt arms come around my waist and Eddie kissed my neck. I relaxed into his embrace and I smiled.

"Are you upset about me and Ian being here?" He asked while nuzzling my neck.

"No, babe. No, I just... I just wish I knew, because I wouldn't have put on this mask and I definitely wouldn't have come out into the room in my bra for God's sake."

Eddie's laugh rumbled in his chest. His hold tightened on me before he turned me around and picked me up, placing me on the counter. I cradled his cheek in my hands and I smiled widely.

"I don't have any reservations about the bra thing," He reached up and pulled down the zipper of my hoodie, laughing the entire time. "But what's with the mask?" He asked while looking at me inquisitively. Eddie put his cold hands on my sides under the sweatshirt and I giggled.

"I'm not kissing you, just saying." Eddie smirked and my heart stuttered in my chest.

"Wanna bet?" Eddie leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly and I moved my hands from his cheeks to the back of his neck, bringing him closer. I smiled against his lips and he wrapped his forearms around my back and somehow my thighs were on each side of his chest. I pulled back and Eddie pouted before he let me go.

I got off of the counter and put the lo mien and crab ran goons into 4 plates and grabbed chopsticks. Eddie grabbed two of the plates and we headed into the living room. Mel had moved from the chair to sit next to Ian, they were leaned in together and looked to be deep in conversation.

I handed them their plates and Eddie gave me one of his. We sat down on the couch and ate. The food was delicious and we didn't talk.

XOXOXOXOXO

When our plates had been cleared, Mel stood up and clapped her hands.

"Truth or Dare time!"

I groaned and fell into Eddie's side. He laughed and put his arm around me. Mel knelt in front of us and started jabbing me in the ribs. I swatted at her hand and sat up straight. Melissa grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit next to her in one of the chairs, the two of us facing the two guys.

"I wanna go first, kay?" Mel asked. None of us said anything so she kept talking. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Eddie nodded his head and smiled at me.

"How many nights in this last week, since she moved in, have you spent here, with Lo?" Eddie laughed nervously

I coughed and turned bright red. Eddie looked embarrassed.

"Like the exact number?" Mel nodded. Eddie closed his eyes and started counting on his fingers. "1, 2,...5, I think?" He was right. Exactly right.

Ian laughed hard and Mel did too.

"So 5 in the last 7? Damn, mate; If I didn't know better I'd say you were whipped," Ian commented. I laughed at the thought. Whipping Eddie. That was interesting.

"Shut Up, Ian."

"I'm next." Eddie said.

"Ian, truth or dare?" Eddie asked Ian.

"Dare all the way."

All of us laughed.

"I dare you to tell us all one secret you've never told anyone else. Ever. And it has to be juicy."

Ian turned bright red and snuck a glance at Melissa.

"I have this thing for a girl I know. She's amazing but sometimes I think she doesn't even know I exist."

I knew it was Melissa. Eddie knew it was Melissa. The only person who didn't was Melissa herself.

"So that's it, and I am up next," he looked between Mel and me not knowing which to choose. "Loren, truth or dare?"

I knew he would ask about my ahem, love life if I said truth so I decided to be a bit more spontaneous.

"Dare."

Mel let out a sound of surprise and even Eddie looked shocked. I looked to Ian and I saw that clearly wasn't what he had in mind.

"Fine, I dare you to... kiss Melissa."

My jaw dropped. What? He wanted me to kiss his crush? With my boyfriend sitting right there?

"What?!" I asked.

"You kiss Melissa for 5 seconds, and make it interesting will you? I need more excitement in my life."

Eddie started laughing hard and I turned to Melissa. She had a smile on her face.

"Come on Lo, it'll be like junior year all over again."

"What happened junior year?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing," Mel and I both answered at the same time. I didn't want my boyfriend to know how I got completely hammered and sorta made out with Mel.

"Get on with it," Ian said with a shooing motion. Eddie looked kinda turned on and it surprised me.

I looked at Mel and was about to lean in when I thought of something.

"Ok, just to be sure. This is to last 5 seconds, not one more, and if you even try to put your tongue in my mouth I will slap you."

Mel nodded and I leaned in, slightly scared.

I pressed my lips to hers and silently counted to five in my head. It was very awkward to say the least. When I got to five, I pulled back. I wiped my hand on my lips and I saw Ian high five Eddie. I shook my head.

"You're a pig, Ian," I spat as I sat back from Melissa.

"So what, love? I enjoyed that and so did your boy. Don't judge me."

We all laughed and I kept shaking my head.

"My turn! Mel, truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask Lo?"

"Dare it is," Mel smiled and nodded her head.

I thought about what to do and I looked at Eddie once and he tilted his head in Ian's direction. My mouth opened and I smirked. I mouthed to Eddie, "you're a genius" and he nodded his head.

"I dare you to kiss Ian. And make it count will you? I need some excitement in my life." I said, glaring at Ian. He was blushing like crazy. I stood up and traded places with Ian. I sat down next to Eddie and he pulled me into his side. I snuggled in and he kissed my hair.

"You know I think it was pretty sexy, you kissing Mel and all." I laughed and I kissed his cheek. Eddie pouted but I turned back to Mel and Ian to see them in a full blown make out session. They definitely needed some privacy and hell, I missed my boyfriend.

"Well, they move fast." Eddie said. I laughed and stood up. Eddie looked at me in question before I reached my hand out for him. He took it and smirked at me before letting me pull him up to the stairs. When I got to my bedroom, Eddie dragged me to a stop and threw me up against the wall.

I smiled at his dark, lust filled eyes before he growled slightly. Eddie ran his hands up and down my sides before he grabbed my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I looked into his beautiful eyes for a second before he crashed his lips onto mine, forcing mine apart with his tongue. We kissed passionately and he used one of his hands to open the door and while he was still holding me up, we tumbled into my bedroom.

My eyes were glued shut and Eddie pressed me up against the wall to the right of my big bed. He used his hands to strip off my hoodie and I ripped off his t shirt, all without breaking the kiss. Eddie whipped us around and laid me on the bed. He sat back and reached to my waist to pull off my comfy sweats, leaving me in my pink sports bra and matching boy short panties.

Eddie stood up to take off his shoes and his pants. He was left in his boxers and he laid on top of me, hovering without touching. I realized then, like I always do, just how much I loved him. So much it hurt whenever he wasn't with me.

"I love you so much."

I smiled at his words.

"Even with the grinch throw up?" I asked. I still hadn't taken off the mask. Eddie laughed and kissed me on the nose softly.

"Especially with the grinch throw up, Lo. You're beautiful in anything. And nothing," Eddie smirked as he started to kiss my neck.

"Is that how it is?" I asked as he fingered the bottom of my sports bra.

"Exactly how it is."

I rolled us over so I was on top of him and I ran my hands up and down his chest, digging my nails in the ridges of his muscles. He shivered and kissed me on the lips.

"Oh, and I love you too." I smiled at him before Eddie pushed me into the sheets and we shed the rest of our clothes.

_**Aww. Done! I am so proud of this! Tell me what you thought and check out my other stories, please?**_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Love, Rachel (heart)**_


	2. AN:)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
